james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Leonopteryx
The Great Leonopteryx (Na'vi name: Toruk meaning "Last Shadow") is a species of airborne apex predatory animals native to Pandora. Scientifically, it is known as leonopteryx rex - "flying king lion" (from the greek word λέων leon meaning lion and πτέρυξ pteryx meaning wing and the latin word rex meaning king). The fierce beauty and nobility of the leonopteryx gave the species a central place in Na'vi lore and culture. It is celebrated in dance, song, and with elaborate totems that symbolize both the fear and respect accorded to the creature. Indeed, the leonopteryx is crucial to the Na'vi's sense of destiny and interconnectedness. This creature's name in Na'vi translates roughly to "Last Shadow" as its preferred method of attack is from above. Therefore, the last thing you see is its shadow. The Leonopteryx is carnivorous, feeding on mainly Mountain and Forest Banshees and occasionally on Medusa. Occasionally, under the rainforest canopy, the Leonopteryx will feed on ground animals such as Hexapede. It has no known threat from other creatures except other Leonopteryx. Anatomy Striped scarlet, yellow, and black, with two midnight blue crests on the head and lower jaw. The crest on its head is razor sharp and can be used to injure or disembowel prey, or cut vegetation obstructing flight. It has a distensible jaw, a large brain cavity, and membranous wings stretched taut over carbon fiber bone structure. It also has powerful talons for grasping prey and perching, twin tail for flight control, and flow-through ventilation for high performance. The Leonopteryx is closely related to the banshee, although significantly larger grasping claws, long teeth for snatching prey on the fly, flexible wings for maneuverability, excellent eyesight with forward binocular vision and powerful jaws which can open at a wide angle, capable of cleaving a Mountain Banshee in two midflight. Despite their superior vision, they are unable to see directly above them, possibly due to the head crest which covers the top of their eyes, or the fact they have no need to. The Leonopteryx embodies a impressive rate of climb and when plummeting out of the sky, resembles a massive Terran Hawk. The wingspan is more than 25 meters with the wings being composed of individual finned members that can separate to act as slotted airfoil, or overlap and seal to form a solid surface. When separated they can rotate individually to induce or retard vortex formation. These finned members are not unlike the primary feathers of many Terran birds. Again, the fiber composite bones help the animal to achieve flight through the dense Pandoran atmosphere as with other flying animals of Pandora. Habitat, Mating and Encounters The Leonopteryx rookeries are difficult to locate, exacerbated by the associated risk with trying to locate the resting place of such a massive, dangerous animal. However, some have been sighted in the Hallelujah Mountains. The species mate for life and breed every two years. Primarily the Great Leonopteryx travels alone, and occasionally in pairs, but they have never been observed in a swarm or other high concentration. Although Leonopteryx are wary to encounter their own kind, it is documented that a team of Avatars observed a battle between two Leonopteryx in the space of 3 hours. The battle ended when both fell to the forest floor from their mortal wounds and were believed to be dispatched by a large pack of Viperwolves. - Activist survival Guide Toruk Makto" In the Na'vi culture, those who manage tsahaylu with the Great Leonopteryx are given the title Toruk Makto. This means "rider of the last shadow". During the timeframe of the film, no Na'vi has been successful for four generations and only five have ever managed to do it. Jake Sully becomes the sixth person to master the skill which re-earns him the respect of the Omaticaya Clan who previously held him a traitor. Speaking of his attempt to bond with the Great Leonopteryx, Jake said "The way I had it figured, Toruk is the baddest cat in the sky. Nothing attacks him, so why would he ever look up?" After the final battle against the RDA, Jake releases the Toruk back into the wild, reasoning "Toruk Makto was no longer needed" as the time of "great sorrow" (the RDA's invasion of the planet) had passed. Toruk roaring Category:Species Category:Creatures